Boys Don't Cry
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Diría que lo siento si pensara que te quedarías, pero sé que esta vez ha sido demasiado, tú ya te has ido. Intenté reírme de ello cubriéndolo todo con mentiras, ocultando las lágrimas de mis ojos con una sonrisa falsa; porque los hombres no lloran.


_¡Holis~! ¿Como le va~? Bien, pensaba publicar ésto el Frabulloso Día (?- ¡Digo, digo! el !5 de Agosto (estuve viendo Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, sepan disculparme (?)-, pero en vista de que no voy a estar *shoro*, decidí publicarlo hoy :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kagero Daze/Days**_ _le pertenece a_ _ **Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) -**_ _Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto:_ _"Un día de verano"_ _del foro_ _ **"Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"**_ _._

 ** _Palabras:_** _1.772_

 _¡A leer!_

 ** _/_**

 ** _Boys Don't Cry_**

Siempre pensé que era un mal niño y que merecía esos golpes, -aunque ahora sé que no es así-, pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo amaba a mi madre con todo mi podrido corazón, hiciera lo que hiciera, porque, según mi infantil entendimiento, si me pegaba era porque había hecho algo malo y si me acariciaba fue porque me porté bien.

Claro que también amaba a Ayano, a mis padres adoptivos, a Kido y a Seto, pero mi madre biológica era especial e irremplazable.

Nunca hice caso a lo que los vecinos ni la gente en general decía, mamá no estaba loca sólo que yo la hacía enfadar muy a menudo y por eso reaccionaba así.

Mi madre era una buena persona que deseaba lo mejor para mí y por eso me castigaba. Yo constantemente trataba de portarme bien, no para que no me golpeara, sino para enorgullecerla, que sonriera y me diga que era un buen hijo. Aunque lo peor venía después, y no hablo de lesiones físicas, no, era una imagen que me partía en mil pedazos. Todas las noches, ella siempre se echaba a llorar diciendo que era una mala madre y que era un monstruo por lo que me hacía. Recuerdo que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y, en algunos casos, heridas sangrantes que ella misma me hacía.

…Y fue en ese entonces cuando deseé poder ocultar esas heridas de la vista de todos, incluso de mi madre.

Dentro de mi cabeza, las memorias visuales que tengo de ella son muy pocas, mas no así con las sensitivas y auditivas.

Principalmente hay una sola frase que recuerdo con nitidez, ya que era la que más repetía:

 _"―Los hombres no lloran."_

Eso era lo que siempre me decía cada vez que me encontraba en mi habitación sollozando por alguna razón. Los tonos que usaba variaban depende de la ocasión: algunas veces lo decía con cariño y comprensión, otras de manera fría y distante y hasta llegó a entonar una voz hiriente en algún momento.

Curiosamente, mi último recuerdo que tengo de mi madre está asociado a esa frase.

Y qué recuerdo, debo decir, que no es muy grato ciertamente pero es el que más me marcó… de muchas formas.

Según mi memoria, todo empezó como un día muy normal, como de costumbre mamá salía bien temprano al trabajo, no sin antes dejar el desayuno y el almuerzo listo ya que ella nunca estaba al mediodía. Por mi parte, yo pasaba el día jugando o mirando la televisión hasta entrado el atardecer, cuando ella regresaba.

Si no me equivoco, tenía como seis años, no había mucho que un niño de esa edad podía hacer, más que aburrirse, claro.

Mamá llegó como a las ocho, era verano, así que todavía era de día, no hizo más que darme un saludo seco y pasarme de largo hasta llegar a su habitación. Ese día no estaba de humor.

Después de un rato, salió y comenzó a hacer la cena. Mientras ella cocinaba yo me dirigí para la pequeña sala de estar a juntar mis juguetes; cerca de la puerta escuché pasos y voces acercándose en un pasillo cercano a nuestro apartamento, no me acuerdo lo que decían, pero sé que no tenían buenas intenciones.

Dejé todo ahí, sin juntar, corrí, asustado por el feo presentimiento, hasta la cocina, donde estaba mi madre.

― ¿Qué pasa?― me había preguntado mientras revolvía lo que iría a ser nuestra cena.

― M-Mamá― la llamé con urgencia intentando que se girara a verme. Tenía miedo de hablar y que ellos nos notaran.

― ¿Qué pasa?― me volvió a hablar, irritada, y esta vez se giró a mirarme. Yo aproveché el momento para señalarle la puerta, de donde se podían escuchar sin esfuerzo alguno los pasos que se acercaban. Más y más.

Con cada segundo que pasaba yo me ponía más nervioso aún. Tenía un mal presentimiento de eso y quería proteger a mi mamá a costa de lo que sea.

― Ah, es eso― mencionó con desinterés―. Habrán de ser lo vecinos.― añadió.

Mamá, los vecinos viven al otro lado del edificio, quise responderle. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente dejándome ver a cuatro tipos de negro armados hasta los dientes, como los de la televisión, pero yo sabía que estos eran mucho más reales… y peligrosos.

Uno de ellos, creo que era el líder, entró primero, con los otros tres atrás.

Lo que siguió después sucedió muy rápido y lento a la vez.

Los tipos entraron y gritaron "¡esto es un asalto, dennos todo lo que tengan!" mientras nos apuntaban y se llevaban lo poco que teníamos. Y lo que no podían agarrar lo rompían.

Mi madre chilló entre histérica y aterrada, y se me acercó corriendo.

― ¡Llévese todo lo que quieran pero déjennos en paz, por favor!―gritó desesperada, mientras me cubría con su cuerpo.

― ¡Calla, loca!― le respondió uno de los ladrones mientras le pegaba una cachetada.

― ¡M-Mamá!― vociferé asustado. Tenía más miedo de lo que le podían hacer a ella antes que a mí.

Intenté acercarme, pero ellos no me dejaron, uno me tomó por el cuello de la remera y me alzaró.

― ¡Suéltame!― le grité al tipo, para ese momento yo ya estaba llorando de terror puro.

― Uy… Chiquillo maleducado. Necesitas una lección, a ver si aprendes a respetar a tus mayores― levantó la mano contraria para pegarme mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me encogía como podía en mi lugar.

Pero no pasó.

Mi madre gritó un "¡No te atrevas!" y empujó al tipo, haciéndome caer. Ella se aproximó hasta mí agarrándome del brazo y me dijo –mas bien suplicó-:

― ¡Shuuya, no llores! ¡Los hombres no lloran, ¿recuerdas?!― irónicamente, su rostro, rojo e hinchado por el golpe anterior, tenía grandes surcos de lágrimas.

― ¡Maldita perra!― le insultó el ladrón y la pateó alejándola de mí. Mi madre escupió lo que parecía ser sangre, me aterré profundamente.

En ese momento otro tipo se acercó a donde mamá estaba tirada y la sostuvo de frente al primer delincuente mientras que éste sacaba un arma y le apuntaba. Y yo estaba ahí, a tan solo un metro de distancia sin poder hacer nada, porque mi cuerpo no respondía.

― Ya sabemos de dónde salió la sanguijuela esa; la madre es igual de maleducada― se burló, quitando el seguro de la pistola―No hay que dejar que pestes como éstas sigan viviendo.

Y disparó.

Yo no me pude mover sino hasta que vi la sangre de mi propia madre esparciéndose alrededor de su cuerpo inerte. Y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla.

Entonces una incontrolable ola de furia me invadió y me abalancé a ellos, aún sabiendo que no tenía ni la mínima posibilidad en su contra.

No les costó mucho cazarme y reducirme, claro que yo sólo era un niño de seis años. El tipo que me tenía agarrado se me rió en la cara grotescamente y me apuntó con el mismo revolver con el que mató a mi mamá y… todo se volvió oscuro al segundo siguiente.

No sabía dónde estaba, no sentía nada pero tenía la sensación de que estaba flotando. No tenía frío, calor, hambre o sueño, ni siquiera dolor y eso es algo ilógico dado que esos tipos que mataron a mi madre también me…

 _¡Un momento!_

¡¿Dónde está mi mamá?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

 _¡Mamá!_

Quise moverme pero no pude. Fue entonces cuando algo llamó mi atención: a lo lejos, muy lejos, se veía una figura alargada y oscura. Y esa cosa habló:

―Sigue mintiendo― me dijo.

Y sentí que se llevaba algo, que me quitaba algo muy importante para mí, pero no sé era.

Pensé en mi madre, ¿dónde estaría?, ¿estaría bien?, ¿tendría miedo?...

¿Estaría… enojada conmigo? Espero que no, es lo último que quiero. Aunque podría pedir perdón un millón de veces si fuera necesario, pero algo me decía que nunca la volvería a ver.

Me invadieron unas increíbles ganas de llorar, pero en vez de eso, extrañamente comencé a reírme descontroladamente, como un loco… Después de todos los hombres no lloran, como dijo ella, ¿no?

De repente empecé a sentir sueño, mucho sueño, tanto, que no me costó nada cerrar los ojos (si es que los tenía abiertos) y dejarme llevar por la obscuridad absoluta.

No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero a partir de entonces mi vida cambiaría para siempre…

 _ **/**_

―Kano. Kano. ¡Kano!

― ¿Q-Qué?― pregunté algo sobresaltado, girándome para encarar a la chica frente a mí.

― Te quedaste tildado. Llegué a pensar que Mary te había vuelto a paralizar― me respondió ella, mirándome con intensidad. Si no la conociera, diría que solo quiere memorizar cada detalle mío, pero sabía que no era así. Kido sólo estaba preocupada por mí. Qué tierna, pensé.

― ¿A-A si?― me giré a ver por la ventana en atardecer, según recordaba, la última vez que vi el cielo el Sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado perdido entre mis recuerdos?

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―inquirió con voz profunda.

― ¡Nada! ―sonreí como de costumbre― ¿por qué la pregunta?

― Estás llorando.

Llevé una mano para comprobarlo, y era cierto. Enseguida me apresuré a arreglarlo poniéndome una de las tantas máscaras que tenía, de esas que aprendí a usar luego de aquel… evento.

― ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? Debes de estar imaginando cosas― me reí, queriendo salvar la situación como podía, aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar―. Los hombres no lloran.― agregué como para darle más veracidad a mi mentira pero no lo logré, ya que el recuerdo de mi madre invadió mi mente otra vez. Sentí nuevas lágrimas aparecer e intenté reírme de ello y sonreír en un patético intento por evitar que caigan de nuevo.

Iba a seguir con mi cadena de excusas baratas cuando ella me cortó.

―No seas idiota, los hombres también son personas― refutó dándome un pequeño golpe―, y las personas lloran cuando sienten dolor, físico o emocional, y cuando necesitan desahogarse― explicó―. Si sientes dolor, adelante, llora todo lo que quieras, porque sino a la larga te hará daño. Sea lo que sea que te angustie es mejor soltarlo ahora.

―Tienes razón― sonreí, pero no era una de mis máscaras, ésta era sincera. Sentí mis lágrimas recorrer mi rostro otra vez sin embargo no hice nada por detenerlas, simplemente las dejé ser y, ensanchando mi mueca, la abracé tan fuerte como podía sin latimarla, escondiendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

―Tienes razón― repetí―, los hombres lloran.

Y sentí como ella correspondía el gesto.

 **Fin.**

 _Se termino~. Wow, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escribo algo tan largo (sé que en realidad no es nada, a comparación de otro fic's, pero para mí sí), pero aprovechando que el límite era 6.000 palabras, me dije "no me voy a reprimir". Y terminó en ésto._

 _Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora, no espero ganar, es más como una contribución al fandom y como un reto, bien, esta vez no salí de mi "zona de confort" pero ¡sí escribí algo romántico...! O eso intenté._

 _Personalmente pienso que "Mamá Kano", bajo su inestabilidad emocional, quería lo mejor para su hijo, y que por eso ella se quedó atrapada en el Daze, y no porque Kano deseó engañar, aunque claro, él no podía regresar si no lo poseía una serpiente primero._

 _En fin, desde ya muchas gracia por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi escrito y, si llegaron hasta acá, opinión sobre Mamá Kano (a falta de un nombre real, ésta pelotudez está XD) y su hijo._

 _¡Nos vemos~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
